


Break The Ice

by KaranSeraph



Series: It Came From Season Four [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Archaic Weapon For An Advanced Age, Back-To-Back Badasses, Broken Bird, Car Fu, Chewing gum, F/M, Hood Ornament Hottie, May-December Romance, Personality Identification Playing Cards, Roof Hopping, They Have A Rock Lord, You Have My Bow, You Have My Sword, dark and troubled past, don't you dare pity me, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaranSeraph/pseuds/KaranSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron and cohorts just staged a jailbreak, captured Optimus Prime and Sentinel Magnus, stole the AllSpark, and flew Trypticon Detention Facility with all of Kaon right off the planet Cybertron. The only non-captured Autobots in the area are Arcee and Rodimus, who accidentally locked themselves in a broom closet. Oh, and a collision with Earth might be imminent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rodimus Does a Smart Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a fic for the TF Rare Pairing Three Part Harmony Challenge. 
> 
> Prompt: lyrics:"It's been a while; I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting; But I'm here now" - [Break the Ice by Britney Spears](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eQFIKP9rGhQ) \+ setting: Megatron's Broom Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside Megtron's broom closet.

Rodimus had done a really smart thing. Megatron had used the occasion of his trial and the fact that Sentinel Magnus had authorized the Decepticon Supreme Leader and a number of subpoenaed lieutenants released from their cells within Trypticon Detention Facility - probably to make a better show - to stage a heinous jail break. Rodimus had only missed being trapped with the rest of the 'Bots because he'd stepped out to get some gum. And good thing! He'd returned only just in time to see Optimus Prime and the AllSpark in Megatron's grasp, and then the fact that Oil Slick and the bug on his shoulder had taken notice of his notice. Rodimus had shifted to his racer alt-form and peeled out fast! It wasn't about saving himself; Rodimus was still willing to throw himself between the Decepticons and citzens of Cybertron. If he was going to save Optimus, the AllSpark, their current Magnus, various jurors, and witnesses, Rodimus was going to need a little back-up. What he hadn't anticipated was the entire fortress city of Kaon moving beneath his wheels.

Thus the smart thing. Rodimus needed a defensible position to scope out the changing situation and rethink his options. What better location than the HQ Megatron himself had once used? Unfortunately, it seemed the other half of Team Charr had chosen this opportune location for their landing zone. This was what had led to Rodimus doing the really smart thing and ducking into the first unlocked room he found, as Spittor's more disgusting cousin stomped around the corner. 

The room, more a closet, was occupied. The slightest light of optics and fragrance of warmed oil were the first signs. Rodimus had his energon bow aimed even as the pair of glowing blue swords were drawn on him. They were blue optics, matching the sword blades that hadn't come close enough to cutting, yet, so maybe, Rodimus thought, this could be his back-up. "Relax. Autobot," he said smoothly. At this proximity, he shouldn't be the only one able to identify an Autobot energy signature. But just in case, Rodimus lowered his bow in a show of trust.

"Please tell me you did not come here alone?" A question like that could have been insulting or bitter, but it just wasn't, because her tone was one of soothing calm. Weird, like a teacher to young bots or something, which was even weirder given she was armed and in Megatron's own broom closet.

"What?" 

"You just locked us both inside."

So...maybe not a smart thing at all. Rodimus turned, cycling through optical modes in attempt to intensify the image. He looked for an interior door handle or keypad, and then up about a mechanometer. Old Decepticon construction: everything was big. There was a handle there alright, but it was clearly long since busted. "You tried it?"

Outside the closet, heavy footsteps fell, then stopped. Without processing a single command, Rodimus acted on base programming. He moved, grasped the femme-bot, pulled her down toward the floor, pressed her behind a large can of solvent, and finally put himself between her and the door. It didn't register immediately that her swords were now poised over the crook of each his arms, threatening to dismember him. Whispering or pinging comms might each alert any nearby Decepticon scans, so Rodimus simply flashed his most disarming smile. 

Arcee smiled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

She'd never truly felt threatened by this Autobot, but it felt necessary to communicate that she could take care of herself. Arcee hadn't even seen anything to prove these actions were intended as chivalrous as opposed to generally brash and heroic. She was, Arcee knew, still adjusting to her particular circumstance of missing time, and might be too quick to assume others viewed her as actual or potential victim. It seemed to bother Ratchet when she suggested he was being over-protective. Arcee tried not to let it bother her when he explained that kindness and willingness to protect were positive qualities and didn't mean the recipient was incapable. It was just being nice. And then followed the question of what was so wrong with nice, and why a bot would welcome treatment that was not so nice.

It seemed a fair question. So, knowing this, Arcee maintained a forced smile as she tapped at the side of her helm to release a catch near her audio receptor that then extended the component along with an attached cable. She felt for the end of the cable and held it between her digits for half a klik before finally offering it to Rodimus.

She could see the shift in expressions across his faceplate: charming grin, followed by curiosity, and then something like determined agreement. He turned his head to allow Arcee to make the connection between them. It took less time than she'd hesitated in making the connection for the comm systems to sync. 

//Got it// Rodimus assured her over the encrypted channel.

Arcee disconnected with a firm tug where her data cable met Rodimus's helm, then quickly spooled it back and sealed her her audio component within her helmet. //Arcee// She said. //civilian, but I was formerly in Intelligence.//

Rodimus grinned again with the next comm. //Almost guessed teacher.// 

//Once. Before the war.//

//You.// His smile turned apologetic and shy. 

//Don't look that old?// Arcee knew this was true. She'd effectively been in stasis several million stellar cycles. She simply didn't show the same wear a bot her age should. She didn't feel her age either, which now made some things complicated, like with Ratchet. //I'll take it as a compliment. You never gave your name.//

He seemed surprised by this. //Rodimus. Rodimus Mi- Major. Space Bridge Security Force. Awaiting reassignment.// There was a pause. //You can just call me Rod or Roddy.// 

//Rodimus. You can let me up, now.// The sounds in the hall had long since passed. The priority now was to get out of this closet.

Rodimus lifted his hands away from her first, then stood. //Sorry, if- I've been told. I tend throw myself into danger. Red keeps a tally of 'stupid injuries' between Hot Shot and myself.//

Arcee smiled genuinely as she rose, thinking this Red sounded sensible. She was getting a better understanding of Rodimus's intentions. //Next time, if one of us is going to play tank, it probably shouldn't be the one with the range weapon.//

Rodimus's laughter was conveyed over the comms. //Gotcha. I wasn't even thinking of that.// 

//I don't suppose you are old enough to have been one of my students?// Arcee asked.

//Me? No.// He flashed a grin. //You probably would have remembered. I'm a pretty quick study.// Arcee noted the curious lack of arrogance in his tone, it was much more like self-deprecating humor. He was probably even younger than she had thought, and quickly rising in rank if his earlier verbal misstep was evidence. As if to demonstrate his worth, Rodimus quickly switched to business. //I'm thinking our options are: unscrew the hinges from the door, use the flammable solvent to set of the fire suppression system, or try to fit through that duct up there. Maybe a combination?//

Arcee scanned the small interior with an aim to analyze Rodimus's plans. //Removing hinges would allow escape, but create noise and leave visible trace. setting-off the fire suppression or alarm would work best as a diversion, were we not actually here. It's wartime Decepticon construction, so we should fit through the duct, even with the spoilers.// She reached out to touch the tip of the yellow one at Rodimus's back to emphasize her point. 

His energy field flared hotly at the touch. Oh, yeah, he was still young, but he was no young-bot in need of an instructor. Yet now, Arcee was suddenly and strongly tempted to to play teacher and see whether Rodimus wouldn't go straight to the top of the class, given he was reportedly such a quick study. First, they had to stop Megatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might, without planning, start to homage The Breakfast Club.


	2. Arcee Doesn't Hear the Punchline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crawl through tight spaces, followed by close calls with stunt racers.

//Maybe you should go first.// Rodimus looked up at the precariously leaning shelves and crates now stacked to the ceiling. Truthfully, there wasn't much difference in mass between them, which made sense if they were both built for speed; and they were if the pair of well-curved fenders perched behind Arcee's shoulders were any indication. Even if the margin be narrow, Rodimus still supposed himself to be the heavier and broader of the two. 

It was a totally practical concern and had nothing to do with being uncomfortable with some bot being behind and watching him crawl. The inverse was only marginally preferable.

Arcee's pout momentarily shifted to a too-knowing smile. //Sure. May want for some cover fire where we come out.// 

//Exactly!// That was a much better excuse than what he had been thinking. Rodimus busied himself with preparation of a makeshift incendiary device composed of common cleaning products, as Arcee made the climb to the vent overhead. The sloping stack shifted but ultimately held. Arcee put her swords before her into the connecting ductwork, then hoisted herself through the opening. 

Rodimus made the climb with a sloshing jug stuffed with polishing cloth hanging from several digits. The opening was only just large enough square that his spoiler fit through on the diagonal, but the interior of the passage proved roomier than the entrance. 

Arcee moved away, exterior running lights on her legs reflecting dimly off the cool-toned metal of the surrounding ductwork. Rodimus activated the lighting on his torso and shoulders and crawled after her. The thin metal groaned and reverberated with their passing. 

//Ready?// Rodimus stopped a short distance from the closet vent and prepared to light their rag and solvent bomb. 

//Go.//

//Fire in the hole!// Rodimus lifted one hand to his mouth and flicked a metal digit against the edge of his upper dental plate to make a spark, which lit the fuming rag real fast. Fire licked his chassis even as he kicked the jug back through the vent and into the broom closet. Still, not the most reckless thing he'd ever done. //Move!//

Arcee propelled herself quickly as a bot could at a crawl, kicking against interior surfaces, even as she pulled herself forward. Rodimus followed best he was able, until his arms tangled with Arcee's legs. He could feel the draft of the fire still danger close at several rooms away. //I ever tell you the one about the three swordsmechs?// Of course he hadn't, but Rodimus usually found risk of deactivation a good indicator of time humor be used to diffuse tension. 

Arcee didn't answer, but chose a connecting segment of the duct as they came to an intersection.

//They have a contest to see who is the best. Seeing some insecticons flying around, the first one swings his light saber and cuts the bug in half. The next swordsmech slices with his katanas and cuts an insecticon into quarters. The third swordsmech draws a Great Sword-//

The ductwork groaned and this time gave way. //Oh scrap!// Arcee slid headfirst from the torn duct and down into a large glass-fronted hall. Rodimus tried and failed to gain traction in the duct. The best he could do was to shift position as he fell so that he landed in a crouch. He had his energon bow drawn as Arcee rolled to a defensive stance nearby. Panning the space with rocket arrows nocked, Rodimus sighted the gang of fake-Autobots. 

"Stunticons. Awesome." He loosed arrows at Motor Master as the escaped Decepticon kicked through a glass door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arcee remembered these bots: Decepticons pretending to be Autobots pretending to be Decepticons. She'd gone to their show with Ratchet and the others. Their being here meant that some of those Decepticons that broken free within the arena that played venue to Megatron's trial had already made their way back to Trypticon to free the rest. That or the so-called Team Charr was more spread out than they knew having been sighted at both old HQ and arena already. 

But Arcee couldn't allow herself time for intel analysis with the five-on-two odds against Rodimus and she. 

//I say we take this out onto the streets!// Rodimus commed. He was already folding down into a hot rodded racer before Arcee could reply. 

Arcee saw Wildrider coming at her in time to dodge his lunge. She twirled about to drop her heel onto his backstruts and let the spin carry her fully around to face him, where she brought a single blade down between hip and wheel. 

Wildrider screamed for his teammates to get her, but Arcee took a leap - as Rodimus launched himself airborne and into The Motor Master's chest - shifted to alt-form and landed firmly on four wheels. She accelerated hard for the glass entryway, as Rodimus shifted back to his bipedal form long enough to pin Motor Master's arms to prevent a grappling hold, as he shot an arrow down into his chest. 

Arcee pulled her brake and drifted sideways through the glass wall, then transformed even as she rolled to disipate the force of impact. She got on her feet in time to parry the forceful thrust of Drag Strip's blades. Rodimus ran to her side as Dead End and Breakdown approached along another vector, driving up a flight of shallow steps from street level. 

Arcee saw rocket arrows fly, but the doomy coupe and the pale hot rod manuevered from the missile paths at speed. She ducked to sweep Drag Strip's legs with a kick, but the yellow femme cartwheeled away, landing on Breakdown's hood, as if they'd practiced the move. 

"We're in space!" Rodimus called aloud. 

Arcee hadn't consciously noted it either, though sensor records said she might have known. They'd felt the city move, and Arcee had even suspected this outcome, but it was a different matter to witness it. 

Wildrider limped from the HQ, still mobile in robot form. He said something about getting the doctor. 

//How are you at low-g driving?// Rodimus put his back to Arcee as the Stunticons squealed about for another charge.

Arcee hadn't tried before. She thought she understood what Rodimus was getting at. The force keeping them grounded wasn't Cybertron's gravity; it was the inertia of Kaon's shield-like form traveling through interplanetary space of the Hadeen system. Arcee could see the Moon Bases, looming, but too distant to stop the city's movement. She'd had some instruction in spaceflight during Project Omega, and a lot of that time - good and bad - she'd been able to recall lately. //Haven't needed to try.//

//Then you better stay close to me.//


	3. They Came to Wreck 'Cons and Chew Gum....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, it's all wrecking Stunticons and chewing gum (except for all the exposition).

Rodimus was cutting it close; he knew. He shifted to alt-form even as the three mobile Stunticons were speeding toward him in a delta formation with Breakdown in lead. Arcee should have transformed already, Rodimus thought, but instead she ran at the 'Cons and went into a foot-first slide. //Arcee!// Rodimus's engine revved, but he couldn't do a thing for her while she was between him and the white knock-off.

Arcee let her feet slide beneath Breakdown's front end, and Rodimus truly feared she'd be crushed, until he saw her use the position to leverage the Stunticon's front axle upward. Breakdown sailed over her body, then Rodimus's roof, and landed behind. From the sickening crunch, he'd hit a wall. 

Rodimus moved. He shifted into gear and drove toward Arcee, catching her on his hood as he mauvered into the narrow space between the oncoming Dead End and Drag Strip.

//Close enough?// Arcee was draped over his hood and windshield.

//Too close.// And then regretting how that sounded, //I mean-//

//Left.// A hint of amusement was relayed across the comms. Rodimus bore left and Arcee rolled from his hood, digits lingering over his engine just a nanoklik longer than the rest, folded into her speedster form, and was soon racing alongside.

Rodimus checked his sensors. //Two still on our tail.//

//They're awfully acrobatic, but lets see how well they really drive.// 

//Not the only ones. Sure you didn't join the Corps?// Rodimus would have thought her combination of swordplay and defensive kicks and rolls would need to be trained. //My best friend joined the Cyber-Ninjas.//

//University bot. Drouhard. But Jazz was able to show me a few moves.//

Stupid, Rodimus thought, He should have recognized her before. He knew of Jazz; knew he was Corps and Guard and had arrived with Optimus. For his part, Rodimus had still been in the infirmary when Shockwave took Arcee, and though he didn't remember seeing her when Optimus arrived on Cybertron with Megatron and Shockwave captive, she must have been with them in Omega Supreme. Rodimus hadn't even realized there'd been an Omega Sentinel left in service before recent events!

//There.// He changed the subject more out of want than need. For the moment they were outdistancing the following Stunticons. //The ramp to the the old TR-808. It'll give us altitude.// Rodimus accelerated to pull ahead of Arcee and raced up the incline onto one of Kaon's elevated Transstate Roadways. 

Trash 80 they sometimes called the labyrinth of local roadways. Some bots said it was because the road was in such poor repair since the war. Sargent Kup had said it was because there had been so many chassis dumps along its lanes before and during the war. It was probably both. The substrate was pitted and dented and bore occasional burrs large enough to shred tires. 

Rodimus scanned for a length of tunnel or gap in the walls: anything he could use to evade or trap the trailing Decepticons without having to stop and fight. There were others who needed him! 

//Watch the road!// Rodimus called warning to Arcee as he swerved around a glass and metal debris field, nearly spinning a rear fender into a guard wall; it was too easy to over steer at this speed. Arcee wove around the opposite edge of the field to rejoin Rodimus at his right side. //Make for the tunnel.// 

The elevated roadway divided, the leftmost section leading into a length of circular tunnel, which was just what Rodimus wanted. Scanners said Arcee hugged the lane divide, trying to lead the Stunticons into the half-deflated barrels where the roads diverged. While they followed her, Rodimus swung out left and gunned it up the slope of the tunnel wall. Linear acceleration over the curve gave him the centrifugal force needed to carry through an inverted spiral over the lanes below and descend the opposite wall to sideswipe Dead End. 

The dark coupe just missed Arcee's rear end as he spun out. He'd probably be back, but Rodimus was more concerned with Drag Strip on his tail, as he drafted behind Arcee. //There's a gap in the wall along the outside of the curve ahead.//

//Bot after my own spark!// Rodimus's laughter was conveyed over the comm; Arcee knew just what he was thinking. 

//Stay close.//

//Right behind you!// The 808 roadway was banked to slope toward the inside curves so bots didn't do just what they were about to attempt. Slope plus gap equaled exit ramp, only this exit lacked road below. Arcee launched herself from the roadway first, with Rodimus close behind. 

They fell in an arc over the lower level roads and cleared the roof of a building opposite. Rodimus broke hard and turned wheels opposite his direction of movement to pull to a stop, as Arcee shifted to robot form. Watching from the roof, Drag Strip was momentarily in view as she hesitated at the gap, unfolded into bipedal mode and caught the edge of the roadway with straining servos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//Do you remember anything that would reveal Megatron's strategy?// Arcee asked as they roof-hopped through Kaon toward the arena. The peculiar combination of low gravity and inertia caused Arcee to feel as if she hung suspended in slow motion with every jump. The shreds of atmosphere that had clung to the mobile fortress city had since dissipated which made vocalization outside of closed comms pointless.

Rodimus, oddly enough, seemed to be enjoying himself, and struck poses while jumping seemingly just because he could. He touched hand to foot before landing on the scaffolding behind a busted video billboard. The moves seemed well-practiced enough that it must have been routine for him to operate in low gravity. It probably had to do with being deployed to defend space bridges. It wasn't work they assigned the Elite Guard or Intelligence agents, and Arcee was fairly certain it wasn't conducted by the Cyber-ninja Corps either. The security teams were, probably, in this 'missing time' after the war, the closest to they had to front-line fighters.

//It was in the arena. Megatron had Optimus Prime in a headlock, and the AllSpark was in his other hand- the left. I couldn't watch for long, but it looked like Shockwave and Lugnut were free. Oil Slick was there with some kind of mini-con, I think.// Rodimus paused to scan the area ahead through an auxiliary visor lowered over his optics. //How'd you get out?//

//I was never in the arena.// She had intended to enter, but hadn't trusted herself to see Shockwave after the details of his actions against her had become clear. She probably would have tried to hurt him and it wasn't the Autobot way to harm prisoners, so she was told. //I was outside and I saw that ship come down.//

//Sighted it on the way in. Thanatos-class strike ship. Kalis' Lament. Personal transport to General Strika.// Rodimus rattled off the details with the combination of directness and precision of a reporting soldier. Then he raised his visor and turned to look at Arcee with a grin. //Want some gum?//

Arcee looked down at the small flip-top container Rodimus offered. She gave a nod, pulled a stick of pink gum from the box, then folded it into her mouth. 

//Do you think they used the AllSpark to move the city?// Rodimus chewed at his own bit of gum.

Arcee began a decent along a nearby ladder before making her reply. She saw Rodimus draw his bow to cover her climb. //I'm not caught up on the current status of Kaon, but I remember lessons on Cybertron's history.//

//Before Megatron, there were Decepticons who believed the AllSpark could be used to power Cybertron itself. Make it mobile. Alive.//

//That's exactly right, Rodimus,// Arcee lapsed into teacher-speak. //The early Decepticons broke from the Destron faction over this belief. However these were not Megatron's specific beliefs. His rhetoric focused on inter-facion social inequalities. Speeches from the period cite Ultra Magnus's implementation of the Decepticon Registration Act as a major factor in beginning the Great War.// Arcee dropped to an alley below, realizing she had probably sounded quite patronizing to Rodimus who would have graduated from the Autobot Academy.

Arcee watched the nearby points of egress while Rodimus slid down after her. When he reached the alley, Arcee realized he didn't seem offended, though his very straight expression might have concealed amusement. //So...// Rodimus gestured toward one of the adjacent streets with accompanying questioning glance. //If Kaon didn't move until after Megatron got the AllSpark, do we go to the arena, or do we look for a place he might have harnessed the AllSpark's power?//

Arcee suspected Shockwave would be the one to handle the actual connection if that were their plan. She peered around the corner of the building at her back. She could see two bots, a large blue one and a slighter reddish one half-concealed behind, but they moved away from the path to the arena, then out of sight.

//Gangsters. 'Cons must have opened every block in Trypticon.// Rodimus had sighted the bots as well. 

//At least we know where the gladiatorial arena is. Once we get there we can gather intel and reassess.//

Rodimus nodded. //If Team Charr's arrival enabled Megatron's escape and they've freed all the prisoners, we're going to be dealing with some really heavy hitters.//

Arcee still wasn't familiar with the current rosters of identified Decepticon cells, but just knowing that all those prisoners Sentinel and Optimus had brought to Cybertron now had back-up made the danger crystal clear. //If we can, we should free any Autobots able to help.//

//Springer will help if we can find him.//

//Springer?// Arcee didn't know a bot by that name.

//He's my friend. You'd like him. I mean- he's not as cool as me, but he is good with a saber!//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to this slaggin' Brittney song all week! So, yeah the TR-808 is the drum machine she references. However, "Trash 80" is just me dating myself. Not that the 80s movie refs didn't already do that.


	4. Rodimus Rocks the Diplomat Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gate to the arena has a guard.

Spying on the interior of the arena wasn't difficult, given no one had bothered to shut down the camera drones and jumbotron holos above the open-roofed venue. Rodimus didn't even need magnification to see that Megatron was still present. He was seated in the VIP box attended by one Decepticon and Optimus Prime, who was in stasis cuffs at his side. The AllSpark was with them, now surrounded by large conduits that likely shunted its energies elsewhere. The Autobot audience was pacified, though by what means Rodimus could not see; they simply were unmoving. The only Autobot that appeared mobile was Sentinel Magnus, and he seemed to be defending himself against Lugnut in gladiatorial style trial by combat.

//Below, left, at a side exit.//

Rodimus lowered his visor and looked in the direction Arcee indicated. //Oil Slick and- I'm sure the little bug was on the playing cards. Scalpel?//

//Scalpel.// Maybe he was old enough that Arcee knew more than Rodimus. //A Decepticon scientist and Medi-bot- if you can call him that. He was known for reformatting experiments and theories on cloning.//

//Could be the doctor Wildrider mentioned. Looks like they're leaving.// Rodimus watched Oil Slick shift to his cycle alt-form then drive away with Scalpel on his back.

//At least that's five stunticons out of the picture, plus these two.//

//Plus the new Spittor back at HQ.//

//How many were in Team Chaar?// Arcee asked.

//Five, but it looks like they replaced or added a few. I get the feeling this one's the new Cyclonus.// Rodimus gestured to the large holoscreen above the arena and the image of the VIP box. //He's in the deck, too. Trying to remember his designation. Aftwipe?//

Arcee laughed. //Leaving Megatron, Shockwave, Lugnut, Strika-//

//Toxitron. And probably Blackout, or another Bulk.//

//Blitwing?//

//Right, and two Starscreams- clones. Plus whoever else was in Trypticon.//

//Do you think it's that Megatron is keeping Optimus hostage?// Arcee asked. 

Rodimus knew what she was asking, because he'd been wondering the same thing. Big though they were the Decepticons were outnumbered. How had they gained control? //Mindwipe!// That was the 'Con's name. //The creep standing behind Megatron. Mindwipe. He's got some kind of special ability to control processors! That must be how they've subdued the audience!//

//Sounds like a prime target for a range weapon.//

//As soon as I take the shot, it'll be obvious I'm there.//

//Which means I need to be in position to free some Autobots before that happens, and without falling under Aftwipe's spell.// 

Rodimus smiled as he scanned the arena's exterior. //We need a better look at that side entrance before I find a perch.//

Arcee backed away from the window of the old sprocket factory and Rodimus soon followed. Odds weren't really in their favor, but at least they were processing along the same wavelength. They darted, in turns, from one point of cover to another, until they were in line sight of the smaller side entrance. The arena was not itself built for defense but access by the masses so Rodimus didn't expect physical barriers to be an issue. And, technically, they weren't.

//They have a Rock Lord.//

//I got this.// Rodimus stood from his crouched position behind an open crate of rusted sprockets. He leaned slowly out the nearby doorway to scan the street, but saw no one, other than the hulking form like a living asteroid with arms and legs. 

//Roddy! It's bigger than a Decepticon!//

Rodimus flashed a grin back at Arcee who was partially hidden behind an old desk. //Trust me.// He shuttered one optic in a wink. He wasn't actually as confident as he pretended, but Rock Lords weren't unknown in outer parts of the Space Bridge Network. There were basically two effective ways to handle them, and Rodimus knew both.

It looked toward Rodimus as soon as he was on the open. Rodimus figured this argued for the theory that life in space made these big ones' eyes extra sensitive, as opposed to vestigial. They didn't seem to have anything like olfactory sensors, but they put things in their mouth more often then not. 

Rodimus strolled up, waved, then offered his tin of gum. It was customary to speak the Universal Greeting, but given the lack of atmosphere, Rodimus just mouthed the words. The Rock Lord took a broad step forward and loomed over Rodimus. 

He really hoped this worked. Rodimus took a stick of gum and mimed putting it to his mouth. He then chewed at his own piece rather emphatically to demonstrate the idea. He held his arm up, hoping Rocky didn't take his hand with it. It's maw opened along its quadfurcated mandible, revealing rotary dentition. Rocky took the gum and tumbled it in its mouth. 

Rodimus took a few more pieces of gum from his tin and offered these as well. As Rocky took the gum with a light scraping of sedimentary crust over metal digits. 

//Come over. Rocky's cool.// Rodimus waved to Arcee. 

She approached slowly, and made a nod in greeting. Their new friend was busily chewing gum in its rock tumbler of a mouth. //Gum?//

//Yeah. Sometimes with aliens, you just gotta try being friendly.// It wasn't the way of all Autobots; but Rodimus didn't blame them. Most didn't get off Cybertron much. He smiled up at Rocky and gestured his intentions. //We'll be going this way.// The comm was for Arcee's benefit. 

They crept closer to the interior, passing through an arched corridor beneath the upper rows of seating. Given the odds, Megatron hadn't seemed to assign any guards. He had the Autobots pacified, and even if any escaped the arena, they'd still be confined to the expanse of Kaon without a ship to flee. 

Eventually Rodimus was going to have to deal with that. Who knew where Megatron planned to take this thing?

//See anyone you know? Anyone nearby that can help?// Rodimus scanned as Arcee did. The seating and tables that had been brought in for the trial were now jumbled together and partially broken. Lugnut and Sentinel Magnus still fought. 

//It's who I don't see. Ratchet and the rest of Optimus's team. Our seats were supposed to be on the same side as the VIP box.//

//We'll find them,// Rodimus promised, //but for now, other bots need us. That's Springer in the second row.// Lower rows were for the less important and the Corps tended to be treated as equals and below military ranks unless they had them, or had proven a master of one of their martial arts. //Green mech. His friend there with the white armor is a good fighter, but don't listen to him; he's a jerk.//

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons, I decided to post just this Rodimus part, without an attached Arcee section. It's likely next chapter will just be Arcee.


End file.
